Uta's 'lost' sister
by Ch3ls3aoo
Summary: When he lost his parents, he lost everything. They were trying to get away, when they were split apart. It's been years since he last saw her Only to meet in a most coincidental of ways.
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75af3d33cd7b37c59d1bfb6c10aa98aa"Name: Kotori (meaning small birds)/p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="642cf00da20a603eba04929554575e1c"Age: 17/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8209b73b40f8e626f895dff538bf9a42"Gender: Female/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b29826dabafc9b5e997a45aac731c7c"Species: Ghoul/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2b2e850c0a3ef8f96e4bc4e4a939ea1"Type: Two third ghoul/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="334835d51da3931660ac0503e9425c85"(her mother was a born half ghoul - has a different mother to Uta who's passed away when he was three so thinks of Kotori's mother as his as well as he never really knew his - but knows she wasn't-)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccb53d913430af24220a745499bf7d3d"Status: Alive/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac5d3a516dd003ff41e173db686d3505"Family: All deceased apart from Uta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e11476cd2dd165afb1e83f3e0da89df1"Appearance:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="278ccb68283da12c63ecd7c0fe76c1a1"(In image above in media)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac337cd5eb84658274a45a0a64a95e90"Height: 4 ft 7"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4ccb251eb9fde8f956ec6f10df714ac"Eye colour: similar to Juuzou Suzuya's when not in what she likes to call ghoul mode as she can switch her eyes between the two./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00449eb5e15005e8071cb349e552e73"Outfit: changes daily but stays with the same mixed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(will be in first chapters media)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="779a46aede12f48ed0b7536bbf0bdc98"Background:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Her parents were killed by CCG agents when she was 8. whilst escaping she and her brother ended up separating off into different directions, both thinking the other dead never looked for each style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Kotori travelled to the 25th ward where she stayed - until now- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfa7e2c02fc6948c2da9b9b4cda6e1ca"Other information:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55325b90d845a66856ad7c8ed96582d0"- Because she's 3/4 ghoul instead of full she can eat some human foods without becoming ill her favourite being strawberry style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- She took on the persona of a human until she was 15 when her ghoul traits 'activated' after which she took to travelling around the ward as not to be style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- She still mourns for her families death./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a2c660837ca7cfc3a02333ce8106ea"- Kotori is extremely closed of from most other people because she's afraid of what they'll say with her not being a full ghoul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9054d84bfd5b8d6d2452313d40e95af"- Kotori only has one friend her age Touka from the 20th ward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97005c4469e9c20ca177ac504bb7be56"- Absolutely LOVES her sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e1a813effc3a622f248cf51f5d3829"- Favourite part of a human to eat; is "the eyes because it's sweeter"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Favourite song; in media (can be changed IF requested_ only to the first request)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
